


A Blank Page

by sunandmooniceandsnow



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 04:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11372265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunandmooniceandsnow/pseuds/sunandmooniceandsnow
Summary: The philosophy behind a blank page





	A Blank Page

The color white, a whole chunk of it. Sometimes it's easier to just sit and stare, let the blankness intimidate you, let it shut you down. Blank. The word brings a sense of dread to any mind. Blank application, blank memories, blank bank account. That is the scary side of a blank paper, the teeth of the proverbial shark. But a shark is so much more than the sharp teeth they have, they have potential. A blank piece of paper is a potential. A lifeline. It can be used to express extreme joy, extreme sorrow, love, hope, it can be plain. Some will consider it beautiful, others will not. I choose to look towards the possibilities it offers.


End file.
